Michael Sorich
|birthplace = Burbank, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Director Voice Director Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-present |status = Active }}Michael Sorich (born March 23, 1958) is an American voice actor, actor, writer, director and voice director. Career Sorich has been a prominent and ever-present voice actor for many different characters in the Power Rangers franchise (until the end of the Wild Force series), as well as related or similar Saban series such as Masked Rider, VR Troopers, and Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix. Some of his more well-known roles included the voices of Squatt in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Decimator and Zelton in VR Troopers, Roboborg in Beetleborgs Metallix, and Double Face in Masked Rider. He has also had some on-screen roles, with the best-known of those being the role of Woody Stocker on VR Troopers. Sorich is currently known for his voice roles in the popular anime series Bleach. He directed the dubs for Idaten Jump and for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He had also co-directed the ADR for VR Troopers with Scott Page-Pagter and Wendee Lee. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Man Announcing it's Lunchtime (ep. 1), Offended Egyptian (ep. 1), Beggar (ep. 2), Imperial Soldier 1 (ep. 2) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Athos Animated Films *''The Smurfs & the Magic Flute'' (1976) - Hefty Smurf, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Lonebach (Streamline Dub; ep. 145) **Additional Voices (Geneon Dub) *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Captain Morton *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Bad Customer (ep. 6), Dante (ep. 14), Thug (ep. 31), Habu (eps. 34-35) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Bron (eps. 26-29), Zentraedi D (ep. 22), Zentraedi I (ep. 22), Conductor (ep. 22), Zentraedi 3 (ep. 23), Rico's Ally (ep. 24), Shuttle Pilot (ep. 24), Max's Friend (ep. 24), Utema (ep. 29), Utema's Friend 1 (ep. 29), Airfield Captain (ep. 34), Cookie Vendor (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Group Leader (ep. 37), White Knight (ep. 37), TASC Soldier 2 (ep. 38), Lieutenant Lucas (ep. 51), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Tech 5 (ep. 61), Sparks (eps. 84-85) *''Ox Tales'' (1987-1988) - Jack Turtleson *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Grandpa Hino, Yusuke's Ride (ep. 6), Mikan's Manager (ep. 7), News Anchor (ep. 13), Frankenstein (ep. 20), Jiji (ep. 30), Arcade Staff (ep. 30) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Grandpa Hino, TV-Ashita Executive (ep. 48), School Security Chief (ep. 57) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Rihito Sakuma, Sakura (ep. 32), Photographer (ep. 36) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Ken Carlen *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Grandpa Hino, MC (ep. 95) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Grandpa Hino (Viz Dub) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Soma Miki, Enno Ozuno *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Oguni Gensai, Henya Kariwa, Aoshi Shinomori, Shikijo, Kawaji Toshiyoshi, Kojishiro Kamiya (ep. 1), Tani (ep. 6), Shibumi (eps. 28 & 30), Shinsen Patrolman 2 (ep. 28), Meldars (eps. 83-88), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Captain (ep. 13), Chang (ep. 16) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Giraffe (ep. 6) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - McCoy (eps. 2-3), Kei Pirate Operator (ep. 4), Mechanic (ep. 20), Warden (ep. 22) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Frank Marlin (ep. 3) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Zudomon, Sunglasses Gazimon, Andromon, Elecmon, Miko the Cat, Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon, Divermon #3 (Red Leader/Sid) (ep. 42) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Zariwari (ep. 8), Bessus (eps. 9-12) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Daigoro Kuma (ep. 10), Yakuza Member (ep. 10) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dragozaur Army Forces *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Nakadai, Ruslan Ramuda, Volg's Coach (ep. 45) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Great Britain (Cyborg 007), Additional Voices *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Cheeks *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Maruo Kadoko (eps. 53-65) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Zetsu (Black), Jirobo, Gamabunta, Choza Akimichi, Waraji (ep. 13), Zōri (ep. 13) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Giancarlo, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Tessai Tsukabishi, Don Kanonji, Sadamoto Saionji, Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Biker Thug Leader (ep. 5) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Hippopotamus, Jibral Soldier (ep. 7), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 13), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 21), Norg Engineer (eps. 23-24), Rosekstan Radar Operator (ep. 47) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Kai Dunn, Chef (ep. 2) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Barazo Mankanshoku *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Scorpidon *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Leader (ep. 2) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Leo (ep. 2), Agent (ep. 3), Reporter (ep. 6), Man (ep. 9), Fox (ep. 20), Martin (ep. 21), Sushi Waiter (ep. 23) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Takahashi, Press (ep. 10), Press (ep. 17) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Fafnir (ep. 5) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Jinmen, Fikira, Reijiro Fudo (ep. 4) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Bus Driver (Streamline Dub) *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Hebopoi, Prosecutor Narusawa Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Pete Conroy, Morta *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Crying Man *''Lensman'' (1984) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Dhalsim, Zangief *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Ishikawa *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder, Bar Troublemaker, Soldier (Animaze Dub) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Senator Ron Davis *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Chang Changku (Cyborg 006) *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Principal, Additional Voices Voice Director *Bleach *Crayon Shin-chan (Phuuz Dub) *Cyborg 009 *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Duel Masters (Season 3) *Eagle Riders *Rurouni Kenshin (Sony Dub) *Shinzo Writer *Bleach *Ox Tales *Sailor Moon R (Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon S (Viz Dub) *Shinzo *Super Pig (eps. 1, 3, 6, 11, 14) External Links *Michael Sorich at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Sorich at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Disney